The present invention relates to new acyl derivatives of 1,4:3,6-dianhydrohexitols, processes for their preparation and their usage as a drug, especially for influencing the cardiovascular system.
It is known that specified 1,4:3,6-dianhydrohexitols show interesting pharmacological properties. So a diuretic affect has been described for 1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-glucitol (isosorbide) e.g. Proc. Soc. exp. Biol.Med. 119, 39 (1965) as well as for 1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-mannitol (isomannide), e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,324 1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-glucitol-2,5-dinitrate (isosorbide dinitrate as well as its metabolite, isosorbide-5-nitrate, are known coronary vasodilators that are used therapeutically.
Moreover some acyl derivatives of 1,4:3,6-dianhydrohexitols have already been examined pharmacologically, e.g. in DOS 2 221 080 containing among others lower alkanoyl derivatives and benzoyl derivatives of the isosorbide mononitrates and in DOS 3 028 289 where among others nicotinoyl-1,4:3,6-dianhydrohexitol nitrates are described. Furthermore mononicotinoyl- and dinicotinoyl-1,4:3,6-dianhydrohexitols were recognized as being effective on the vascular system in BP No. 1 027 891.